acceptance
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: she loves to watch him shatter but never completely break.Road.Allen. this was meant to be.


acceptance  
fandom: dgm  
pairing: allen w. and road  
genre: hurt/comfort/romance (one-sided)  
notes: I've always wanted to write a fic starring these two but I never could find the words before. this is my first time writing something this mature so let me know if it's awkward or bad or whatever. and as always please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Road never much cared for the line between good and evil. When it concerned Allen Walker, she very much wanted that line to be blurred so that she could have her Allen all to herself. Of course Allen's opinion on the matter was never properly observed. All that mattered was what Road felt and at this very moment with him under her as she rode him, she wanted this forever. She watched in pure ecstasy as the poster child for Good withed and fought the pleasure. She leaned down and spoke to him.

"Feels good doesn't it Allen," she gloated. Said boy gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into her hips, half pushing her way, half yanking her closer.

"S-shut up!" he whimpered feebly. He was sweating now, the little beads rolling into his ash white hair.

"J-just let me go," He pleaded, all the while pulling her closer and thrusting upward helplessly.

Road grasped a handful of his hair and yanked his head to her. He was forced to look in to the windows to her soul, which was there afterall. Surprise! Surprise! Allen could see it laid bare before him. All her vulnerabilities were now there for him; all he had to do was pick one and bring down her world. He didn't. Road once again was left to wonder at this boy-who should by every right be called a man by now. She had given him the opportunity of a lifetime. He could've done anything to stop her in that instant but he didn't. Instead he threw his head back into the silk pillows on her bed as he neared his end. Road didn't waste any time. She picked up her pace and continued her taunting.

"Isn't it nice Allen-kun, that we could be together like this," she eyes snapped open and he glared at her.

"We'll never be together," he promised her, moaning when she suddenly grinded against him. He wondered at the fact that she hadn't made a single sound of pleasure, except to gloat and felt inadequate again.

"Tut-tut-tut," Road chided.

"I know that Allen, which is why I'm giving _us _this moment." Allen chose to be silent. He would never forgive himself for being caught, and used in such a way and even going so far as to like it.

"Allen tell me you like this," she said. As expected, he shook his head no. But that was okay. She had her ways of getting what she wanted and in a few moments he was squeaking out,"I like this."

"Good boy. Now tell me that you don't ever want me to stop," she ordered.

"I don't ever want you to stop," he panted. It was becoming harder for him to resist her because he was so close. He was going to hate himself once this was over.

"Now Allen…" Road lost her grin for the first time that night and got down to meet his eyes. "Come."

And he did.. The one word triggered so many things. His eyes crossed from the pleasure and Road kissed him because she thought he looked so…broken. That was what sent her over the edge. She collapsed on his chest. Minutes later when they regained their breaths, she finally found it in her to grin again. She sat up on him, propping her elbows on his chest and watched him realize that it was over and she had made him hers. It was magnificent. A symphony of emotions played across that face of his but the last one she never thought she'd see: acceptance. Acceptance that no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't completely invincible. He was disgusted with himself as he watched Road smile down at him. Ever so confident that she had found a way to crack him finally. As he put on his clothes and left he spared one last glance in her direction. She hadn't put on any clothes and suddenly he knew that she had found a crack in his white armor and that this wouldn't be the last time they met like this.


End file.
